coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shion Ozu
is Kanon's younger twin sister. She's a member of the Coppelion Clean-up crew. She's a third year high school student. Appearance Shion is a slim pale girl. She has long, straight black hair, and brown eyes. She wears a white blouse with a yellow pocket on her left chest that has a radioactive sign and a loose blue necktie. She also wears a short blue skirt, long white legwarmers, brown shoes, and one bracelet on each of her wrists. On her left forearm, she has several cuts. Personality Like her twin sister, Kanon, Shion is also a wild girl. She is savage, violent and sadistic. She also opened the barrel of contaminated materials. She is more talkative than Kanon. She also has a soft side seen when she wanted to surrender and loves her sister very much. She appears not to be very smart and slow on thinking. In the manga, Shion cuts her left wrist/forearm every morning once as an indication that she lived on yet another day. In the anime only her closed wounds are visible. She likes creating names for her attacks, like "Megaton Punch", "Rocket Punch", "Ultra Kick", "Shion Cutter" and so on, she is more playful and aggressive than Kanon, but not as smart as her sister. Due to her personality being similar to Kuon Ozu, Shion frequently puts a sadistic and disturbing smile, even when she's battling, Shion is probably mentally unstable, just like Kuon Ozu. Shion wasn't surprised or became stunned when she encountered the massacred corpses of the 1st Division soldiers at the Roppongi Hills. She likes to watch anime, and does know enough to realize that Izanami's name is from the animation TV series "Jyugotenshi Izanami" just from looking at her pose. It was shown that Shion can be a good and selfless girl, she decided to sacrifice herself for Aoi's life, although, Mana came just in time and saved both girls by pausing them midair, just inches away from hitting the ground. Relationships Kanon Ozu Shion and Kanon care and protect each other, even if Kanon only uses Shion sometimes. She is so worried when Kanon does not wake up and hugged her tightly when she woke up saying that she thought Kanon was dead and is so relieved she woke up. Kanon also says that she'll protect Shion no matter what. Haruto Kurosawa Shion and Kanon hate him for teaming up with the humans and Ibara's team, they were even more displeased when he protected them. Ibara Naruse At first she shows hatred to her even almost killing her many times, but in the end understood that she is actually caring and wanted to surrender much to Kanon's dismay. (She doesn't want to surrender) Aoi Fukasaku In her days at school, Shion and her sister bullies Aoi almost everyday, in the anime (Episode 10) Shion holds Aoi at bay while Kanon grabs Aoi's lunch, then bully Aoi till the verge of tears by saying that she must strip naked and run around the school. In the same episode, she is surprised that Aoi challenged her in battle and is more surprised when Aoi disappears to dodge Shion's punch and then reappears while floating in the air. Abilities and Powers Shion has enhanced bones and muscles. She is physically strong and can land powerful punches on enemies (powerful enough to break a wall with one hand or crush an entire electric pole bare hands). Her body is very sturdy strong, she survives despite being crushed under a ceiling rubble and having many injuries prior to that. Shion's body appears to be designed to work with Kanon's powers. At one point, Kanon is able to blast Shion with a huge bolt of sustained electricity, with the end result being Shion possessing a simpler, temporary version of her sisters powers. In this state, Shion's punches were electrified and could cover more distance by "throwing" lightning bolts. At one point of the story, Shion mentions that she is losing her "power" due to being hungry. It is still unclear whether this is true or not, although she does power ups quite well and is very energetic after having a meal. Weapons Although sometimes she carries firearms, she rarely uses them. She typically uses her super-human strengths to fight her oponent or use melee weapons for attacking. Old West Revolver She has a revolver with her early in the story when trying to kill Ibara (it looked like a silver Old West Revolver) but she never used or fired it. It is also the same type of weapon that Kanon has used. Katana She is seen wielding a katana sword in the third arc. Hand Claw She wears a hand claw once during the Roppongi Hills infiltration. Armored Tank She knows how to control armored tanks and use it to fire tank shells as shown during their fights during the Tokyo Aerial bombing. History Kanon's twin younger sister, same with the other Coppelions are clones that made from combining various benefiting DNA. Their DNA are originally from an actress who is Kuon Ozu being found out as a serial killer behind her career. Shion was often brutally experimented by the Three Professors since she was young. Major Battles Trivia * Shion's production code is C-4. * She always wait for lunch break back in the school days and is always happy when classtime was over. * Her personal pronoun is "boku" (僕) which is considered informal and mostly used in males, rarely in females. * She was called "Little Miss Hercules" (怪力ギャル lit.superhuman strength girl) by Kurobe. * Shion, along with Aoi is always shown to be in huge confusion whenever the others talk about nuclear reaction, science, or computer-related terms. * Kanon comments on how the Chimera might even be smarter than Shion as it was reading a book related to Eistein when it is guarding the elevator switch at Roppongi Hills. * When Mana mentions the word "Nuclear War" Shion asks back "What's that! Does it taste good!?".... it is unknown whether to what extent Shion's knowledge has. * She is seen holding a large hammer at the end of Act 14 (ch194) but then it was never seen again in the later chapters. * Her surname Ozu (小津) means "a small harbor" or "a small ferry". Her given name Shion (詩音) means "sounds of a poem". Quotes (To Kanon) "Sis! Yaaay! I thought you mighta died!" (To Aoi) "Bitch... Who do you think you are talking to?!" '' (To Ibara) "''Ugh..she doesn't freakin' give up. Why the heck...are you trying this hard...? Why are you helping humans?!" (To Kanon) "So why...? Why won't I die?!!" (To Kanon) "Sis. Kill me....please." (To Ibara)'' '"I'm losing... my strength..." (To Mana) "Ultimate... Lightning Cut!" (To Kanon) "Sis... what about the rhino...?" (To herself) "An underwater tunnel! Wowie!" (To Dr. Coppelius) "Peekaboo, we found you!" (To herself) "Smash!" (To Kanon and Haruto) "It's hooot... We shoulda packed some juice..." (To Kanon) "We're gonna end up nakie at this rate, sis!" (To Dr. Coppelius) "G-gimme! Pretty please?" (To Kanon and Haruto) "It's so hot I could diiie!" (To Haruto) "We're outta time!" (To Haruto) "The door's open!" References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Female Category:Characters